


A Slippery Slope

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Don't Like Don't Read, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex for Favors, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Merlin is stopped by a police officer, but can't afford to get in any more trouble.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	A Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Note the warnings. Merlin is 16 in this fic, and Arthur is in his mid-30s.

~*~

Merlin’s bike lies in the deep grass next to the road, almost invisible in the darkness surrounding it. Its owner is roughly handcuffed with his hands behind his back and brought to the police car by the officer who has just stopped him. Merlin’s confused as what’s going on, but knows he shouldn’t protest as that might make things worse.

“Do you have anything on you that you shouldn’t have?”

He shakes his head. “No. But I don’t understand why I’m stopped in the first place, officer Pendragon.”

The officer huffs out a laugh, and starts patting Merlin down. He lingers at Merlin’s back jeans pockets and doesn’t reply until he’s done with the search. 

Then he leans in and whispers, “For looking absolutely delicious riding that bike.”

When Merlin startles at that, he says in his normal tone of voice: “For riding your bike while under the influence of alcohol.”

“But I haven’t—”

“Really? I have a test here showing that you are over the prescribed limit.”

Starting to feel really nervous, Merlin swallows. “What?”

“I guess I’ll have to bring you into the police station and report you for it…”

“No, please. I really wasn’t—”

Pendragon smiles and meets Merlin’s gaze.

“... unless you do me a favour to make me reconsider.”

Merlin doesn’t understand at first. Then he looks up into Pendragon’s face and sees his dark eyes and the way he licks his lips slowly, deliberately. He swallows hard again.

“What—” he starts, “What do you need me to do, officer?” 

“First of all, I need you to kneel,” he says, and pushes gently on Merlin’s shoulder to get down onto the ground. Unsteadily, Merlin kneels.

“Secondly, I need you to suck my cock. Maybe that will persuade me to not file a report.”

Merlin sucks in a breath and his head is swimming. Is this really happening?

It becomes real when Pendragon unzips his trousers and gently threads his fingers through Merlin’s black hair before guiding his mouth towards his member. Licking his lips nervously, Merlin looks at the half-hard cock in front of him. It seems he’ll finally get to try out what he’s been practicing at home in his bedroom with his old dildo. Carefully, he reaches out with his tongue and touches the head of Pendragon’s cock. The grip on his hair tightens, and he leans in even closer and slowly runs his tongue up Pendragon’s shaft. It’s tentative at first, but soon he gets into it, and the way he can’t use his hands actually makes it better — the way Pendragon’s grip in his hair becomes his support makes it good too. It doesn’t take long before Pendragon’s cock hardens fully, and Merlin tries his best to make him come, sucking the cockhead into his mouth and running his tongue around it, coaxing a low groan out of the officer, but he still doesn’t come.

It’s a situation he shouldn’t be in, and he is both scared and exhilarated by it — and by officer Pendragon. He’s so much older than Merlin’s sixteen years, maybe even twice that, but the authority he holds over him makes it so, so hot, and Merlin can’t risk getting reported anyway. After the trouble he’s been in at school, and the way his stepdad has talked about sending him off to a military school ‘so they can beat some discipline into him’... He can’t risk getting in any more trouble.

He can’t quite bring the officer to come, though, and eventually he has to come back up for air. Pendragon is looking down at him thoughtfully.

“You’re a good little cocksucker, but maybe…”

He tugs at Merlin’s hair, and forces him back up on his feet again.

“It depends on how willing you are to not be reported, of course.”

“I’ll—” Merlin stammers, lips slick with spit and precome. “I’ll do anything, officer. Please don’t report me.”

Pendragon’s smile is knowing, and he nods towards the open back door of the car, and grabs Merlin’s arm.

“Get in.”

“No! No, sir, please… I’ll suck you off better, I promise! Please don’t bring me to the station!”

“Get in!”

And Merlin is pushed into the car before Pendragon closes the door and jumps into the front seat. He hasn’t even tucked himself back into his trousers. Merlin can see his still stiff cock from the back seat.

“Please, sir…” he tries, but Pendragon just starts the car and pulls back onto the road and Merlin falls silent.

However, they’re not heading to the station. Instead of turning right at the roundabout, officer Pendragon turns left, and then another left, and then they’re going down a dark, narrow, unpaved country lane. Merlin’s breathing hard, scared and hopeful at the same time.

Another turn onto an even narrower lane, and then they seem to have reached their destination, because they come to a stop.

For a moment, officer Pendragon doesn’t move. Merlin’s just about to say something when he opens the door and gets out. He opens the boot and then comes to collect Merlin.

“Out,” he says, and Merlin complies.

Merlin looks at him. “Thanks,” he says, “for not—”

Pendragon huffs out a laugh. “Don’t thank me yet. You still have to convince me to not report you. In front of the car, please.”

With an encouraging push to his back, Merlin walks forward and stops in the front of the car. They’re in a tiny clearing, barely any bigger than the car. The trees around them are tall, and there’s a small rustle in the leaves as a breeze runs through them.

“So you’re willing to do anything, eh?” Pendragon asks.

“Sir, I—”

“Answer. Should I report you…”

“Please don’t.”

“... or will you offer yourself as payment for the fine?”

Again, it takes a few seconds for Merlin to understand. His hands ache in the cuffs.

“I—” he starts.

“We can go to the station right now, and I’ll file the report.”

“No, I- I’ll do it.” He swallows and looks down onto the ground, blushing.

“Good boy,” Pendragons says, “I’ll make it good for you. Lean down over the hood.”

Merlin does, and when told to spread his legs, he does that too. Shaking from both fear and the cold air, he tries to calm himself down.

It’s difficult when Pendragon reaches around his waist and unbuttons his jeans and then proceeds to pull them down to his ankles. He wishes he’d worn underpants, but he hadn’t put any on that morning, and he closes his eyes when he can feel his cock getting interested, ashamed.

“You’re such a whore, Emrys. Always parading around to show off your lithe body and pert behind. I guess this only proves just how keen you are to be fucked.”

Pendragon runs his hands over Merlin’s backside, and spreads his bum cheeks to get a good look at his tight hole. Then there’s a click of a plastic bottle opening, and Merlin feels the cold wetness of lube being spread all over his arse crack. A finger is prodding at his hole, and he can’t help tensing when it breaches him.

“Relax, kid. It’ll hurt more if you don’t.”

And Merlin tries desperately to relax when Pendragon adds another finger and starts scissoring them to make his arse loose enough to take his cock, but it hurts so much and he lets out a loud whine.

“Jesus, shut the fuck up. What if someone hears you?”

“I— I can’t help it, sir!”

The fingers are removed, and Pendragon goes to get something from the boot again.

“I wish I wouldn’t have to, but if you can’t be quiet…”

He brings out a piece of fabric that he crumples into a ball.

“Open your mouth.”

“What? No, I—”

But Pendragon forces the ball of fabric into his mouth and then quickly wraps gaffer tape over it and around Merlin’s head several times to keep it in place. Merlin tries to protest, but only murmurs escape him. Strangely, his cock hardens, and he doesn’t want to think about why. He closes his eyes again to stop tears escaping, but he can feel himself failing.

“There you go.”

Immobilised and effectively quieted, Merlin is now completely at Pendragon’s mercy, and he writhes on the hood of the car when the officer keeps working his fingers in and out of his hole to loosen it. With his other hand, he jerks Merlin’s cock a few times, and it’s responsive to the attention. It’s a relief when Pendragon finally withdraws his fingers, but it’s not a long reprieve before he can feel something bigger push at his opening instead, and he screams behind his gag when Pendragon forces himself into his tight hole, but only muffled sounds escape. The loud groans when Pendragon seats himself fully in his arse will stay with him forever, and the pain of his grip on his hips creates bruises he will keep for weeks.

It’s not until he starts working his hips back and forth Merlin realises what a strong male he’s allowed to take him. Merlin is pushed forward into the hood of the car for every push forward, his cock flagging slightly at the force of it. Pendragon pounds his hole with punishing pace, and it goes on seemingly forever before the rhythm starts breaking off and he starts coming inside of him.

“You…” Pendragons says as he slowly pulls out, “you’re the tightest little thing I’ve ever had.”

When officer Pendragon has finished and removed himself, Merlin can feel the semen slowly slip out of his hole and down his legs, and he feels utterly ashamed of himself.

“You look so hot right now, my God. All used and sweaty and gorgeous. Open your eyes.”

When Merlin does, he’s looking straight into a phone camera and hears it click. He tries to protest, but to no avail.

“It’s just leverage,” Pendragon says, “in case I want to do this again, or if you ever start thinking about telling anyone about this. If you do, I'll post them online, and then everyone can see just what an eager whore you are.”

Then he takes out his baton and twirls it between his fingers before going back to Merlin’s backside. 

“Maybe…” he says, voice still thick with arousal.

And then the blunt end of the baton pushes at Merlin’s hole and he screams behind his gag and tries to escape it. Pendragon doesn’t care as he holds Merlin in place, and pushes until the baton is firmly seated in Merlin’s arse. Then he steps away and Merlin watches him take another few photos of him — bound, gagged and with a police baton sticking out of his arse.

Eventually, what feels like hours later, Pendragon removes the baton, ungags Merlin, and uncuffs his hands. He watches silently as Merlin pulls his trousers up and buttons them slowly.

“This was fun.” He grins when Merlin doesn’t meet his eyes. “Let’s do it again soon. I’ll take you back to your bike.”

Unsure what to do besides complying, Merlin gingerly sits back into the car and is taken back to where his bike is still lying on the ground by the side of the road. He picks it up, and is just about to go when Pendragon speaks again.

“I know you enjoyed it. I’ll be in touch.”

Merlin just nods, and then starts walking.

~*~

Three days later, Merlin receives a text message on his phone. It's an unknown number.

“Same place. 9 pm. Bring lube.”

~*~

THE END

~*~


End file.
